The present invention relates to a method for writing a file while spanning the file in a plurality of tapes (tape cartridges) in a file system for a tape library.
As a method in which a tape medium is utilized as a file system, for example as if the tape medium were a USB memory, there is an Linear Tape File System (LTFS). International Business Machines Corporation and other storage companies define a format and release implementations of the LTFS. In the LTFS, a tape medium is divided into two regions: an index partition (IP) and a data partition (DP). Mainly, meta information (index) such as a file name is recorded in the index partition, while, mainly, a body of the file is recorded in the data partition.